


Friends and Allies

by somnolentblue



Series: J2 Sailor Senshi! [5]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Comment Fic, Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: how do Sadie and the Impala get along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Allies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crackfic written as a commentfic and prompted by gigglingkat. ([original post](http://somnolentblue.livejournal.com/47519.html?thread=88991#t88991))

Once Sadie explained to Harley that marking the Impala's tires was completely forbidden, the Impala and Sadie were fast friends. They met up on occasion, commiserating about the moronic actions of the humans they loved and herded. Jared never quite understood why Sadie insisted on a personal postscript for the New Years cards (after the whole antichrist thing, Christmas became a touchy subject all the way around, so they went non-denominational), but he went with it. Dean didn't quite understand the special purr the Impala got when Sadie was in the back, but his girl was happy so he was happy.


End file.
